Falling Away
by SaturnNights
Summary: A Broken Heart, for Jojo, his worst nightmare, but for someone else, it's their chance to show him what real love is. Created by BigWritingWorld
1. Breakdown

**Hey everyone, welcome to a new story, a collaboration between me and BigWritingWorld, I hope I can make his story idea come to life.**

 _Disclaimer: All OC's are owned by their respective owners. Jojo is owned by freedomfighters123, Amelia is owned by PrettyPurr and Shadow Hedgi is owned by, well, Shadow Hedgi._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

Out in the Kingdom of Acorn, our heroes had just returned from their sparring match with the Chaotix.

"All I'm saying is, the guy can turn invisible, it's totally an unfair advantage." Jojo says, ranting about Espio.

"Maybe, but you really think our enemies are gonna fight fair?" Tails questioned.

"We need to be prepared for anything." Sonic says.

"Yeah I guess." Jojo says.

"So how are things going with Amy?" Jojo asks.

"We're doing alright, she's still bugging me to have kids." Sonic says smiling.

"Oh the horror, one Sonic is enough." Jojo teases him.

Sonic playfully smacks him in the back.

"Yeah well don't worry, we just got together, I ain't planning on being a parent any time soon." Sonic says.

The three of them laugh only for Sonic and Jojo to turn their attention to Tails.

"So Tails, you gonna pop the question soon?" Jojo asks.

Tails looks away blushing.

"Mina and I are taking things slow, after what happened with her and Ash, she needs someone to be more understanding." Tails explains.

Sonic and Jojo nod understanding.

"Alright your turn, how's it going with Shadow Hedgi?" Sonic asks.

"It's been fine, she's been gone for a few weeks with Team Dark." Jojo says.

"Wow, she must have a lot of patience, Shadow and Rouge, not exactly the most fun." Sonic says.

"Yeah, just hope she comes home soon." Jojo says.

The three eventually make it to Sonic's home to see Amy waiting outside.

"Hey guys." Amy says.

"Hey Ames." Sonic says walking up and kissing her.

"See you guys tomorrow." Sonic says waving and walking with Amy inside.

"I gotta take off too, I promised I'd help out Cream and Vanilla."

"Alright, take care dude." Jojo says as Tails flies off.

Night falls over the city as Jojo arrives at home.

He lays down on the couch to relax only to be interrupted by his monitor screen.

He sees the name across the room.

"Shadow Hedgi!" He calls out.

He rushes over to the computer and hits answer to the video call.

"Hey, how've you been?" Jojo asks, excited.

Shadow Hedgi forces a smile but can't hide her sad tone.

"I've been doing great." She says.

Jojo notices and starts to grow concerned.

"Is everything alright?" He asks.

She sighs and looks down for a second, then proceeds to tell him.

"I do miss you, but this time we've spent apart has given me the opportunity to think about where I'm going, so I've decided to stay with Team Dark." She says.

Jojo realizing where this is going starts to feel ill.

"So does that mean, what I think it means?" He asks.

"Yeah, it does, I'm going to be away from home for a long time and…" She trails off.

"I understand." He croaks out.

"Jojo" She says worried.

In Jojo's head the room started to spin, he quickly reached for the mouse and clicked end call before collapsing.

* * *

A Few Hours Later.

Jojo's eyes opened to find himself on the floor.

He slowly picked himself up.

 _"What happened?" He thought._

The memories came back in a split second only to crush him once more.

"Oh." He says.

He looks to his clock for it to read 9:20 AM.

 _"Guess I slept through the night." He thinks._

Suddenly a knock is heard at the door.

"Hey, you ready to get going?" Sonic yells through the other side of the door.

He stands there, contemplating his decision.

He sighs and heads upstairs, he slinks into bed and pulls the covers over himself.

 _"Let's just put our mind to rest, maybe it'll be alright when tomorrow comes." He thought._

His eyes drifted shut once more as he began his isolation from the world.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Alright, I hope it's a good start, heartbreak is not exactly easy to write about. Well I hope I did alright, freedom and don't worry, Shadow Hedgi, you'll like what happens to your character. See all of you next time and have an awesome day.**


	2. Runaway

**Hey everyone, welcome back, hopefully Jojo can pick himself up, wish him luck.**

 _Disclaimer: All OC's are owned by their respective owners. Jojo is owned by freedomfighters123, and Amelia is owned by PrettyPurr. Thanks to Shadow Hedgi for letting me include her._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

It had been three days since Jojo had gotten the call.

In that time he had not left his room even once.

His stomach growled from lack of food and his eyes were bloodshot.

Fortunately for him, his tortured solitude was about to come to an end.

 **Crash!**

He heard the noise from downstairs and went to investigate.

He runs down the stairs to see a familiar cat, planted on the floor.

"Amelia?" He says.

He extends his hand to help her up.

"Thanks." She says.

"What are you doing here and why did you break my window?" He asks.

"Wasn't sure if you were in trouble or not, everyone's been trying to get in contact with you." She explains.

"Sorry about that." He apologizes.

"Where have you been?" Amelia asks.

"Just hanging out at home, just needed some time to relax." He lies.

Amelia doesn't buy it, she looks at him and finally notices his disheveled appearance.

"Jojo, what's really going on." She questions him.

"What do you mean?" He asks nervous.

"I can tell when something's wrong, you can tell me." She says concerned.

"It's nothing, I just needed some time off." He continues.

He tried to get out of the interrogation but his stomach gave him away as he hunched over in pain.

"You're not fine, let me help." She pleads.

 **"I don't need help!" He snaps.**

Amelia is taken aback, she'd never seen him like this.

 **"Just leave me alone!" He shouts as he runs out of his house.**

She stands there in shock, she pulls out her phone and dials.

"Sonic, I tried to get through to Jojo, he's on the run right now, I need your help, fast." She explains.

"I'm on it." He says.

Amelia charges out of the house in pursuit.

"He's never been like this before, what could've happened?" She thinks.

"Maybe Shadow Hedgi knows what's going on." She thinks pulling out her phone again.

"Hello?" Shadow Hedgi answers.

"Hey, it's Amelia." She says.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Shadow Hedgi asks.

"I just called to ask, Jojo's been gone for a few days and when I went to visit him, he was a wreck, do you know anything about it?" Amelia asks.

Shadow Hedgi sighs, knowing why.

"It's my fault, I broke up with him a few days ago." Shadow Hedgi answers.

Amelia stops in her tracks.

"What?" She says in surprise.

"I've decided to join Team Dark on their missions and I'm going to be away a lot, I just feel like he needs someone who will be there." Shadow Hedgi explains.

"No wonder he seemed so different." Amelia finally understands.

"I just hope he's okay, but I know he'll be alright with you around." Shadow Hedgi says suggestively.

"Wait, what?" Amelia says confused.

"Good luck, treat him right." Shadow Hedgi says then hangs up.

 _"How did she know?"_


	3. Waiting

_Disclaimer: All OC's are owned by their respective owners. Jojo is owned by freedomfighters123, and Amelia is owned by PrettyPurr. Thanks to Shadow Hedgi for letting me include her._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

Sonic and Amelia had searched high and low for Jojo, but he was nowhere to be found.

The search went all day and all night, but still no results.

"Amelia, he has to come home at some point, I say you camp out there and wait it out." Sonic suggests.

She nods yes and the two part ways.

* * *

With Sonic.

Sonic returned home, to be greeted by Amy.

"Honey, I'm home." Sonic said jokingly.

"Hey." She says embracing him.

"Any luck in the search?" Amy asks.

"No, no sign of Jojo anywhere." Sonic says.

"I hope he's found soon, poor little guy must really be hurting." Amy says understanding.

"I hope so too." Sonic says.

Sonic's drowsiness kicks in and he starts wandering to her couch.

Amy taking advantage of this, walks up behind him and places her arms around him.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Sonic asks.

"I was just thinking, it would be nice to have a little hedgehog running around." Amy suggests.

Sonic sighs and breaks out of her arms.

"Amy for the last time, you know I love you, but we just got engaged and I'm not ready to be a father." Sonic pleads.

Amy looks away a little disappointed.

"I know." She whispers.

"It's just…" She trails off.

"Just what?" Sonic asks.

Amy takes a step back and takes a deep breath.

"I'm already pregnant." She says.

* * *

Back with Amelia.

She set herself up at Jojo's home, awaiting his return.

She drank cups of coffee in the dozens to keep herself awake for his arrival.

But it was all for naught, the day passed and still nothing.

Eventually night fell once more and her efforts gave in.

Her eyes closed, giving in to the exhaustion.

"Where are you?" She whispered as she fell into sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Jojo had spent the days away from home, hiding out in the jungles of the Mystic Ruins.

He narrowly avoided getting caught by Sonic and Amelia.

He stared out into the ocean, contemplating all that had happened to him.

 _"I wonder where she is now, wherever she is, I just hope she's happy, sigh, who knows, maybe she'll meet someone better."_

Jojo looks up at the stars then back to the train as a voice calls out over the intercom.

"Last train leaving for Station Square in 5 minutes." It calls.

Jojo picks himself up and gets on the train.

 _"I hope Amelia's not too worried." He thinks._

He pictures himself arriving home only to be met by an angry Amelia.

His eyes go wide and he shudders in fear.

 _"Note to self, start writing my will."_

* * *

Later.

Jojo arrives back on Station Square and returns to his home.

He slumps back onto his bed only to be met my something else.

 _"What the?!" He thinks._

He walks over and flicks the light switch on to reveal a sleeping Amelia.

 _"She's still here." He thinks._

He looks down at her and sees her shivering.

He smiles and places a blanket over her, tucking her in.

Turning the light switch off, he walks back over to her.

"Thank you." He whispers and kisses her on the forehead.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey, hope you guys liked it.**

 **By the way, I wanted to make it so game characters and comic characters can be in this, so Earth and Möbius are connected, like in Sonic X, except the characters can go back and forth whenever they wish.**

 **Little foreshadowing for things to come.**

 **Anyways, see you soon and have an awesome day.**


	4. Nightmare

_Disclaimer: All OC's are owned by their respective owners. Jojo is owned by freedomfighters123, and Amelia is owned by PrettyPurr. Thanks to Shadow Hedgi for letting me include her._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

Jojo awoke to the sound of a loud scream, he jumped out of bed and booked it towards the source of the noise.

He immediately threw open the door to the bedroom, to find Amelia crouched up in a corner of the room, shaking and mumbling to herself.

He rushed over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Amelia?!" Jojo shouted.

He shook her a little, trying to get her out of her current state.

But it was no use, she was far gone.

* * *

Inside Amelia's Nightmare.

Amelia kept running, but it continued to chase her.

The shadowy image would not let up as it continued to swipe at her with its claws.

This chase had been going on for hours, she couldn't take any more.

She finally had made it to Jojo's home, she quickly ran into his room and locked the door.

But she knew it wouldn't keep it out.

The door busts down and she crouches into a corner of the room.

The shadowy figure appears before her and comes face to face with her.

 **"LEAVE ME ALONE!"** She shouts at the top of her lungs.

The darkness surrounding him evaporates, revealing none other than Jojo himself.

She gasps in horror at the sight before her.

"Why did you do this to me?!" He says in a distorted voice.

"Jojo, I would never hurt you." She whimpers out.

He grins baring his fangs and raises his hand, extending his claws.

In one swoop, he slashes down and…

* * *

Back to Reality.

In a jolt, Amelia awakens to find Jojo shaking her.

She screams and pushes him down before running in terror.

"Amelia, wait!" He shouts out for her.

She runs out of the house and into the streets of Station Square.

Eventually, she makes it out to Emerald Coast.

"That was close, I think I lost him." She says to herself.

"Yeah, he'll never find you here." Jojo says, sneaking up behind her.

She leaps up and falls back scared.

Jojo can only laugh at his friends reaction.

"Must have been one hell of a dream." Jojo says, helping her up.

Amelia still intimidated but relieved, accepts her friends help.

"Well, since were already here, how about a day on the beach, just you and me?" He asks.

Amelia's fear turns to joy as she smiles at his offer.

"You mean, like a date?" Amelia asks, blushing.

"Uh, yeah, s-sure." Jojo stutters out.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry if this seemed short, not really in the best place right now but hopefully I can get these two together soon. In the mean time, thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**


	5. Matchmaker

_Disclaimer: All OC's are owned by their respective owners. Jojo is owned by freedomfighters123,_

 _Amelia is owned by PrettyPurr and Saturn is owned by me. Thanks to Shadow Hedgi for letting me include her._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

Jojo and Amelia had never been more awkward.

Jojo had asked her to hang out every day since that day at the beach.

For Amelia it was all she could ask for after that horrible experience she had that morning. Having Jojo ask her to hang out at the beach made her more ecstatic and stressed than ever.

 _"Alright, just keep calm, they're not really dates, he just asked because he's worried." She tried to convince herself._

However on Jojo's side, his thoughts were more of concern.

 _"I hope she feels better after today, she still seems so shaken up, I just wish I could help." He thought._

The two of them were taking a simple walk in the park and sure enough, things got worse.

The two of them took in the scene and noticed most of the people there were couples.

"Maybe the park wasn't such a good idea." Jojo noted.

"Yeah, maybe." Amelia said, avoiding eye contact.

"Why don't we just sit on the bench over there." Jojo says, leading her over.

The two sat there looking the opposite direction, neither one of them saying anything.

Jojo sneaks a peak at her at the same time she does, both flinch and look back.

 _"This is ridiculous!" They both think._

A drink cart starts to slowly wheel by.

 _"Perfect out, I'll get us some drinks, that'll give me some time to think." Amelia thought._

"Hey, I'll go get us some drinks, be right back." She says, then walks off.

Jojo breathes a sigh of relief, before being hit in the back with something.

"Ow!" He screams.

He looks to the ground to find a plastic arrow, with a heart shape for the end.

"Sorry about that." Someone says.

Jojo looks over to see a blue fox, dressed in a black v-neck shirt, black polyester pants and weirdest of all, no shoes.

"No problem." Jojo says.

"Sorry, couldn't help but notice the situation, you and your girlfriend having some trouble?" He asks.

"Were just friends." Jojo says.

"Oh it's that kind of deal, so you like her or does she like you?" He asks.

"Neither, who are you anyway?" Jojo asks annoyed.

"Oh sorry, I'm Saturn Night, you can call me Saturn." Saturn introduces himself.

"Well it was nice meeting you Saturn." Jojo says, waving him off.

Saturn realizing his mistake, calms down.

"Look I'm sorry if I came off a little strong, I just noticed some tension and I can't stand to see that in a couple." Saturn says.

Jojo glares at him.

"Or friends." Saturn quickly adds.

"Look the concern is appreciated, but were not like that, I'm just comforting her since she had a nightmare." Jojo explains.

"Awww, how adorable." Saturn says.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for this, if you must know, I was already with someone else but it didn't work out." Jojo says.

Saturn looks at him and nods understanding.

"I'm sorry to hear that, still it does mean that your someone is still out there and all I'm saying is she obviously has a thing for you." Saturn points out.

Jojo looks away, getting a strange feeling inside.

Jojo quickly tries to change the subject.

"What's with the arrow?" Jojo asks.

"It was a gift from a friend, I have a weakness for romance so they made it for me, think of me as a Cupid wannabe." Saturn says.

"That's for sure." Jojo says insultingly.

"Hey tell you what, you may not believe it now, but I think she likes you, so how about I help you win her over?" Saturn offers.

Jojo contemplates this for a second.

"What makes you such an expert on romance?" Jojo asks.

"I read a lot of fanfiction." Saturn says.

Jojo facepalms and Saturn just smiles.

"No, but in all seriousness, I'm not an expert, I'm just a geek, but I do know there is potential for something amazing here and I want to help." Saturn says, holding out his hand.

Jojo shakes his hand.

"Whatever, this might actually be funny." Jojo says.

"Please, I bet you'll be dating within a month." Saturn says.

"Well I better get going, see you later." Saturn says, running off.

Amelia returns and hands Jojo his drink.

"Who was that guy?" She asks.

Jojo smiles and says.

"Just some weirdo."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hey, hope you guys liked it.**

 **I noticed some people using themselves as OC characters in their stories, so I figured, why not try it.**

 **Thanks for reading and as always, have an awesome day.**


	6. Games

_Disclaimer: All OC's are owned by their respective owners. Jojo is owned by freedomfighters123,_

 _Amelia is owned by PrettyPurr and Saturn is owned by me. Thanks to Shadow Hedgi for letting me include her._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

Amelia had returned to Möbius for the time being, due to some emergency Amy was having, so Jojo would be on his own for awhile.

Bored out of his mind, Jojo had done nothing but play video games, the past two days straight.

"Alright, now jump!" He shouts while pulling his controller up.

"Ah, come on!" He yells frustrated.

His ranting is interrupted by a knock at the door.

He opens it and to his surprise, he sees Saturn.

"What are you doing here?" Jojo questions.

"Oh I asked that Amelia girl where you stayed at, I figured I could help you out more from here." Saturn explains.

"Whatever, come on in." Mojo says.

"Nice place." Saturn says, taking in the scenery.

"Thanks." Jojo says, going back to his game.

"I see you've been busy." Saturn remarks, noting Jojo's disheveled look and crater in the couch.

"Amelia's been gone the past couple of days, just been trying to get my mind off her." Jojo says.

"I knew you had a thing for her." Saturn taunts.

"Whatever." Jojo waves it off and hits start on the controller.

"What are you playing anyway?" Saturn asks.

Saturn looks at the screen to see him playing Secret Rings.

"Oh come on man, you can at least play a good game like Unleashed, Black Knight or even 06 to distract yourself." Saturn points out.

Jojo simply ignored him and continued.

A few minutes pass and Jojo completes another mission.

"I've been meaning to ask you, who was this ex of yours?" Saturn asks.

"Just someone very special to me, her name was Shadow Hedgi." Jojo says.

Jojo pulls a picture of the two of them out of his pocket and hands it to Saturn.

"You two look good together." Saturn says.

"Thanks." Jojo says.

"So what happened?" Saturn asks.

"She went on this mission with team dark, she realized that she belonged with them, out in the open worlds." Jojo explains.

Saturn nods, understanding.

"I get that, still the way you two look here, I bet she still cares for you." Saturn says.

"I think so too." Jojo says.

"Still, that does lead to what I'm here for, Amelia." Saturn says.

"Look, I get what you're saying and yes maybe I do have feelings for her a little, but what am I gonna do, it's not like I can just walk up to her and say I like you." Jojo points out.

"You're right about that, even though being honest is always the best way, your cases need more buildup, romance and maybe even a little drama." Saturn says.

"Alright, so what do you suggest?" Jojo asks.

"Well obviously you two are nervous about this, so we start out slow, we get your friends together for a party." Saturn says.

 **"Ring" "Ring"**

He let's the phone ring and after the beep, they hear Amelia's voice.

 _"Hey Jojo, it's Amelia, I guess you're not home, but I just wanted to say that Sonic and Amy are holding a party tomorrow night, they're gonna announce something big so they really want you to be there, call me back when you get this._

 **"Beep"**

Jojo looks at Saturn, wide eyed in shock.

"Are you psychic or something?"

* * *

 **Alright, hope you liked it, next chapter, the party.**

 **Can't wait until then and have an awesome day!**


	7. Party

**Hey everyone, time for the party and you know what that means…awkward stuff happens.**

 _Disclaimer: All OC's are owned by their respective owners. Jojo is owned by freedomfighters123,_

 _Amelia is owned by PrettyPurr and Saturn is owned by me. Thanks to Shadow Hedgi for letting me include her._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

Jojo and Amelia were heading down the trail towards Sonic and Amy's home, Jojo still pestering her on what their announcement would be.

"Come on, you can tell me, were almost there anyway." Jojo pleaded.

"Not gonna happen." She said.

"Please, I can pretend to act surprised." He bargained.

"Not a chance." Amelia says.

They enter the home to see almost every one of their friends, gathered around hearing Mina strumming on her guitar.

She stopped as she saw Jojo and Amelia in the doorway.

"I was wondering when you two would show up." Mina says.

"Guess we're only missing our favorite team now." Sally says.

The door opens and to everyone's surprise, a familiar blue fox is seen.

He looks over and smiles in Amy's direction.

"Amy." He says, walking over and embracing her in a hug.

"Saturn, it's so good to see you." She welcomes him.

Everyone stares in confusion.

"Uh, context please." Jojo blurts out.

"Oh, well when I first moved out here, I was kind of alone, but Amy found me and helped me to get on my feet." Saturn explains.

"Oh, so you're that fox guy she told me about, nice to finally meet you." Sonic says, shaking his hand.

"Likewise, Amy told me a lot about you." Saturn says with a grin before smacking Sonic on the head.

"Ow!" Sonic yells.

"What took you so long?" Saturn asks.

Everyone tries to hold back their laughter.

"Speaking of which, how are you and that red fox girl Amy told me about?" Sonic asks.

Jojo signals Sonic to shut up and everyone goes to silence in understanding.

Finally as if on cue, Shadow, Rouge and Shadow Hedgi arrive.

 _"Oh thank Sega." Saturn thought._

However in Jojo and Amelia's minds, things were a bit more troubled.

 _"Just keep calm, try to avoid eye contact and we might make it out of this." Jojo thought._

 _"I hope he'll be okay, maybe I can keep her distracted." Amelia planned out._

"Yes, the gangs all here, so what's this big announcement?" Tails asks.

"Well, as you all know, Sonic and I recently got engaged and we couldn't be more excited, but now, our little group will be getting a new addition." Amy says.

"Wait you mean?" Mina asks.

"Yep, there's gonna be a little hedgehog baby joining us soon." Amy says smiling.

Everyone immediately crowds around her, congratulating her and group hugging her.

"Uh, guys, I appreciate the love but I don't think this is good for the baby." Amy points out and immediately everyone backs off.

"We're so happy for you." Mina says.

"Yeah, who would've thought, Sonic, a father." Knuckles joked.

"Alright, enough of the sappy friendship, time to celebrate." Sonic says and everyone crowds to the backyard.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, either swimming at the pool or just catching up with each other.

However Jojo remained by the table, stuffing his face with food.

"Dude, you alright?" Saturn asks.

"Yeah, just starving." Jojo lies.

"Sure, listen, I know seeing Shadow Hedgi here can be a bit stressful, but you shouldn't worry so much, besides you've got Amelia to back you up." Saturn points out.

A little confidence returns to Jojo.

"Yeah, guess your right, still I don't know if I can face her just yet." Jojo says.

"That's fair, should make things less awkward when I play Cupid with her." Saturn says, pulling out the arrow from his bag.

"Wait, what?" Jojo asks confused.

"Oh yeah, I can't be the only one who notices her staring at Shadow." Saturn says as he gestures towards them.

To Jojo's surprise, she was staring at Shadow, the same way she used to look at him.

"Huh, guess she's moved on." Jojo mumbles.

"Yeah, don't take it personally, she just wasn't meant for you." Saturn tries to comfort him.

"Thanks." Jojo says sarcastically.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do." Saturn says as he pulls out his bow and takes aim.

 _"Good luck, you're gonna need it." Jojo thought._

Amelia walked over next to him and saw the scene between Saturn and Shadow Hedgi.

"What's going on?" Amelia asks.

"Saturn's trying to set up Shadow Hedgi with Shadow." Jojo explains.

"I give it 10 minutes before Shadow hits him with a chaos spear." Amelia says.

"I say 5." Jojo says, making them both laugh.

"You know, I'm glad you're here." Jojo says.

"Why is that?" Amelia asks.

"Well, honestly I'd be a wreck with Shadow Hedgi here, but having you around, I feel more at peace." Jojo confesses.

Amelia blushes and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you would do the same for me, besides, we both need each other with everything that's happened recently." Amelia says.

Jojo smiles and leans his body forward, drawing his body closer to hers.

It seemed like the two were starting to connect in that moment, until…

 **"Splash"**

Both were soaked from head to toe in water.

"Watch out for the splash zone guys." Sonic teases.

They both look at him in annoyance and mischief.

Jojo sprints towards the pool, jumping into the air and diving into Sonic, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"You're in for it now, hedgehog!"


	8. Setup

_Disclaimer: All OC's are owned by their respective owners. Jojo is owned by freedomfighters123,_

 _Amelia is owned by PrettyPurr and Saturn is owned by me. Thanks to Shadow Hedgi for letting me include her._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

Jojo and Saturn were hanging out, Saturn discussing his plans to set Shadow Hedgi up with Shadow.

Unfortunately Saturn was interrupted every few minutes by his phone going off.

Saturn looked at the phone and sighed before putting it back.

Jojo looked at him in pity.

"She still calling you, just to hang up on you?" Jojo asks.

"Yeah." Saturn replies.

"Dude, I swear, who treats someone like that?" Jojo ponders.

"I don't know." Saturn says.

"At least I know Amelia wouldn't hurt you like that." Saturn compliments her.

Jojo smiles as she comes to mind.

"Yeah, you got that right." Jojo says.

"How are you guys anyway? You seemed to be getting very close at the party." Saturn points out.

"Were doing good, at least I think so, after that party things have been a little awkward." Jojo says.

"Awkward how?" Saturn asks.

"She just seems more…distant." Jojo says.

Saturn understanding, gets up and immediately goes into matchmaker mode.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Saturn asks.

"Uh, don't you have your own?" Jojo rhetorically asks.

"Yeah, but she keeps calling so I can't do anything without getting interrupted." Saturn says.

Jojo hands over his phone and Saturn begins typing away.

"Whattaya need it for anyway?" Jojo asks.

"Just sending a little text to Amelia." Saturn says grinning.

"Hey Amelia, will you go out with me ton..Ah!" Saturn starts saying the words he typed only to be tackled by Jojo.

"Gimme the phone man." Jojo says.

"No!" Saturn says, trying to kick him off.

"Gimme the phone!" Jojo yells, pleading.

Saturn immediately finishes the text and hits send before handing it back.

Jojo looks at the screen in horror, then looks back at Saturn.

Jojo goes in for another punch to the face before being interrupted by a text.

Jojo slowly looks at his phone in fear of her words.

Jojo in a state of anxiety, reads the words aloud.

"I'd love to." Jojo says.

Saturn sighs with relief.

"You're welcome." He says as he heads for the door.

He looks back at Jojo, still standing there in shock.

Saturn smiles then walks out, bumping into Shadow.

"Oh, hey Shadow, what's up?" Saturn asks.

"I overheard your plan to set me up at the party." Shadow says with a hint of annoyance.

"Really?" Saturn asks, backing up a bit.

"Yeah, interesting as that may be, I'm afraid I won't be needing your help in the situation." Shadow says and starts walking away.

Saturn putting the pieces together in his mind, grins happily as the thought comes.

"Wait a minute, does that mean you…ah!" Saturn starts but is cut off by Shadow grabbing him by the neck.

"If you finish that sentence, I will end you, got it?!" Shadow threatens.

"Yes sir." Saturn wheezed out.

"My feelings for her are none of your concern." Shadow says then releases his grip.

Saturn tries to catch his breath as he sees Shadow run off.

Even in his pain, Saturn can't help but smile.

 _"Funny how things work out."_


	9. Unknown

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for the continued support. Without further ado let's get back to the awkwardness.**

 _Disclaimer: All OC's are owned by their respective owners. Jojo is owned by freedomfighters123,_

 _Amelia is owned by PrettyPurr and Saturn is owned by me. Thanks to Shadow Hedgi for letting me include her._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

The date was set.

Jojo had gone to the extreme, trying to find the perfect setting for their date.

"Where are you taking her anyway?" Saturn asks.

"It's a secluded part of the forest out in the Mystic Ruins, no one would ever think to go there." Jojo said.

"Oh, so just you two alone huh?" Saturn says suggestively.

Jojo bonks him on the head.

"Haha, relax, I'm just teasing you." Saturn says, laughing.

"Whatever, what's on your agenda for the night?" Jojo asks.

"Well, Shadow is going to ask Shadow Hedgi on a date and I wanna be there when it happens." Saturn says.

"Why?" Jojo asks.

"Because I'm the writer and I can do whatever I want, for instance I can have Amelia walk through that door right now." Saturn says pointing to the door.

Sure enough Amelia walks in.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Amelia asks.

"Yeah, just one second." Jojo says to her.

"Alright that was just a coincidence, she could've walked through that door whenever." Jojo says.

"Fine then, I'll just have Shadow Hedgi crash through the roof in 3…2…1…" Saturn says pointing to the roof.

Just like that, she crashes through the roof and lands on the floor, Saturn helping her up.

"What am I doing here?" Shadow Hedgi asks.

"Proving my point, sorry if I interrupted anything." Saturn apologizes.

"No it's okay, Shadow was just trying to ask me something before I ended up here." She says.

Saturn gulps in terror at what he just did.

"Uh-oh." He says.

A second later the door was kicked down, revealing an angry Shadow.

"Where is she?!" Shadow says angrily.

"Would ya look at the time, Amelia and I have to get to our date, come on!" Jojo says quickly as he rushes out the door, pulling her by her wrist.

"Hey buddy, sorry about that, guess I didn't know what I was doing, hehe." Saturn says nervously.

Shadow growls, gritting his teeth in rage.

"Gotta go." Saturn says, rushing out of the house and all the way out of the chapter.

Shadow clenches his fist in frustration.

"Shadow?" Shadow Hedgi says.

Shadow's rage subsides a little and he turns to look at her.

His expression returns to his normal unamused look.

"Well, we're alone now, what were you going to ask me earlier?" She asks.

Shadow recoils a bit in surprise but tries to play it cool, clearing his throats and going to his usual demeanor.

"I was trying go ask you…if you would…that is, if you aren't busy…" He keeps trailing off.

"Shadow, it's okay, we're friends, you can say anything." Shadow Hedgi tries reassuring him.

Shadow takes a breath and proceeds to get his question out quickly.

"Shadow Hedgi, will you be mine?!"

Shadow Hedgi looks at him with a blank stare before bursting out into a fit of laughter she held back.

Shadow looks in confusion at the laughing girl before him.

She wipes away a tear and proceeds to put a hand on his shoulder.

She looks up at him and answers.

"Shadow…I…"

* * *

Meanwhile with Jojo and Amelia.

Jojo had taken her to the secluded area, everything seemed to be working out.

However, Amelia had barely said anything to him the whole time they were there.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asks her.

"Yeah." She replies, emotionless.

"Hey, if something's wrong, you can tell me." He tells her.

"Promise you won't be mad?" She asks him.

"I promise." He says.

"Well, I kind of, almost, skipped out on our date." Amelia admits.

"Why?" Jojo asks.

"I'm sorry, it's just, this whole thing is weird to me, one minute we're friends, the next minute we're on a date, you just got over your ex, doesn't this seem a bit odd to you?" Amelia asks him.

Jojo contemplates this for a minute and looks back at her.

"Yeah it does, but honestly, it doesn't matter much to me, you're my friend and you were there when I needed someone most, even when you were afraid, you stuck by me, I admire you so much." Jojo said.

Amelia blushes at his words.

"Look, I know it may seem like things are moving fast and I don't know how this is gonna go, but I do know that I'm willing to give this a try if you are." He says, holding out his hand to her.

Amelia stares at him for a moment and then takes his hand, flashing him a smile.

"I'd love to." She says.

Jojo smiles back and the two look out into the distance, neither one knowing how this relationship would go but at the same time, not having a care in the world.

* * *

 **Alright, hope that went well. Next chapter will be the finale, so stay tuned and as always have an awesome day.**


	10. Endings

**Welcome to the final chapter, everybody! I just want to say thank you to everyone for reading and all the support you've given, it's made writing this story worth so much.**

 _Disclaimer: All OC's are owned by their respective owners. Jojo is owned by freedomfighters123,_

 _Amelia is owned by PrettyPurr and Saturn is owned by me. Thanks to Shadow Hedgi for letting me include her._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

The next morning had arrived, Jojo waking up to the best thing he could imagine.

Amelia had her arms wrapped around him, her eyes slowly opening.

"Hi." Jojo whispered.

Amelia rubbed her eyes, then smiled.

"Hi." She whispers back.

They both lay there in complete silence for a few moments, neither one wanting to give up the comfort.

Eventually, Amelia broke the embrace, having to leave for Amy's baby shower.

"Have fun." Jojo said, kissing her goodbye.

He watched her walk away until she was no longer in sight, sighing happily, just thinking about how his life had changed so much in so little time.

Jojo headed into town, revisiting the park where it all started.

This new turn of events was strange to him, but felt amazing at the same time.

He headed to the fountain, taking out a coin and flipping it into the water.

 _"I wish Amelia and I will find happiness together." He wished._

His eyes remained closed for a second before a voice called out to him.

"Making a wish, huh?" Saturn said.

"Yeah, what're you doing here? Hoping to set up another couple with your author powers?" Jojo said, waving his hands to imitate magical movements.

Saturn chuckled at his display.

"No, actually, I was just coming to say goodbye." Saturn said.

"Goodbye?!" Jojo said in surprise.

Saturn showed him his backpack.

"My work here is done, it's time I set out for other places." Saturn says.

"Where will you go?" Jojo asks.

"I'm not sure, but I know that somewhere out there is my destiny and I'm going to find it like you found Amelia." Saturn says.

Jojo sheds a tear and wipes it away, trying to keep it together.

"Well then, I wish you good luck." Jojo says.

"Thank you, by the way, you might wanna pay Shadow Hedgi a visit, I used my author powers to help out." Saturn says.

Jojo nods understanding.

Saturn looks down and starts to walk away before turning around to speak.

"Before I go, there's something I want you to have." Saturn says, unzipping the backpack and pulling out the plastic arrow.

He handed it to Jojo who looked at it in shock.

"This was given to me to help me through one of my darkest times, it's helped to bring together an amazing couple and now, I pass it on to you." Saturn says, patting his shoulder.

"Good luck my friend, I wish you a happy and wonderful life." Saturn says, putting his backpack back on and walking away, through the streets of Station Square and into the open road beyond.

Jojo didn't hold back any longer, letting the tears fall, dropping into the fountain, creating ripples in the water.

He gripped the arrow in his hand.

"Thank you." He whispered.

He slowly walks off into the city, making his way to Shadow Hedgi's place.

He knocks on the door, unexpectedly seeing Shadow open the door.

"Jojo, what're you doing here?" Shadow asks.

"Saturn told me I should see Shadow Hedgi, said he used his author powers to help out." Jojo explains.

Shadow looks at him, flashing one of his rare smiles and lets him in.

Jojo takes one step in before being enveloped in a hug by Shadow Hedgi.

"Hey, nice to see you too." Jojo says in amusement.

"Have you told him yet?" She asks Shadow excitedly.

"Told me what?" Jojo asks.

Shadow Hedgi smiles before lifting her hand and pointing to the ring on her finger.

"Were engaged." She says.

Jojo looks to them stunned at the announcement before going back in for another hug.

"Congratulations, you two, Shadow come on get in here." Jojo calls Shadow over.

"I can still chaos spear you, you know." Shadow points out.

Jojo raises his hands defensively, backing up.

"So, I take it emo boy here proposed yesterday." Jojo said while taunting Shadow.

"Yeah, he was surprisingly nervous at first, but after I calmed him down a bit he just was so romantic and caring, of course I said yes." Shadow Hedgi recounts.

"Well I'm happy for you, and Shadow, treat her right, otherwise you'll feel this Starboy's wrath." Jojo threatened.

"I'll keep that in mind." Shadow just chuckled in amusement.

Jojo wished them the best and said goodbye, before heading home.

 _"I wonder if Amelia's home yet." He wondered._

He opened the door and got his answer when Amelia glomped him.

 _"Ah! What is with the tackle hugs today?!" He thought._

"So, how was your day?" She asked.

"It was interesting, went to the park and unfortunately Saturn's left." Jojo said.

"I know, he stopped by the baby shower and said goodbye to everyone, I hope he'll be alright." She said.

"Yeah, me too, another interesting bit of news though, Shadow Hedgi and Shadow are engaged." Jojo said.

Amelia screeches in excitement.

"That's amazing! A baby on the way and now a wedding!" She says.

"Yeah, it all seems so unreal." Jojo says.

"Yeah, who knows, maybe we'll be next." Amelia says, smiling before pulling him in for a kiss.

Jojo kisses her back, lifting her bridal style up to his room.

They stay sitting on the balcony, looking to each other and at the new beginning of their lives that they share.


End file.
